


Heaven

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Don't worry, not sad.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Heaven

Spent, Harold withdraws, lazily stroking John's wings, the feathers of which range from somber pewter to gunmetal blue, quite different from his own, which are uniformly opalescent.

Fluffing the clouds beneath them, John asks, "We've been 'dead men' for years, Harold, but is this how you figured we'd end up?"

Stroking himself hard again ( this lack of refractory periods and self-lubrication plus multiple orgasms, oh my), Harold nips John's ear, whispering, "Where you're with me, _that's_ my idea of Heaven."


End file.
